


Better With Time

by Cookie_Cronch (Painful_Panda)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Amnesia, Angst, Archery, Arguing, Bad Parenting, Child Neglect, Crying, Dark Magic, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fire Powers, Gen, Kidnapping, One and Two are good fellows, Pomegranates, References to Depression, Shenanigans, Steven Universe References, Tags May Change, Wind Archer is not related to Millennial Tree, i guess??, maybe good ending maybe bad idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Cookie_Cronch
Summary: In where the Dark Enchantress is a bad ex and Wind Archer, Pomegranate, and Fig have to play family with a small and young Millennial Tree.





	1. Baby Boy. Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> POV is Wind Archer. He has wings.
> 
> A/N: 'Chanty' is a nickname for the Dark Enchantress.

The sun was falling to make room for the moon.

 

Wind Archer's green eyes looked in all sorts direction as he glided through the air almost gracefully. He frantically looked through every nook and cranny of the Golden Cradle, passing through ancient soldiers, and found nothing of the Tree. He should be here! It's his ritual to take a nap around this area. 

 

"My Tree...?!" He called out. No answer, just concerned looks of soldiers. Wind Archer flew by the old statues, seeing if the Tree was pretending to be one of them as a 'joke'. Nope. He isn't posing as any figures, "My Tree, please cease this foolery! We have very important matters to attend at the moment and we cannot afford to miss a second! Come out of your corner and get over here!" 

 

Nothing.

 

"I'm not playing your games! Come here!"

 

Still nothing.

 

Now Wind Archer is getting worried. Where the hell could the Millennial Tree be? "I'll tell Moonlight about this!" He blurts out. And still, the silence mocked him. He finally settled down on a decently big ledge to rest his wings. God, the Tree was so frustrating. Can't even let his own guardian keep his sanity.

 

Where is he?

 

What if he's hurt?

 

Or dead?

 

No, he wouldn't be that stupid!

 

Maybe the Tree left to do a surprise visit for Chanty. Ah, yes, the Tree does love his lady of darkness, so willing to travel amazing lengths just to bring her what she needs. Hmm, if that was the case... Why didn't he say anything? It's not like him to just leave without telling someone first! "I'm so _fucking_  tired." Archer whispered to himself, ready to lay down and take a nap.

 

It was only a few minutes he was able to sleep, a loud wail echoed the walls of the area. The instant reaction was springing out of his spot, almost falling off the ledge. In a quick rush, Wind Archer spread his wings and took flight to follow the source of the crying. Had someone just passed away...?

 

Silence again, but caught sight of a crowd. Wind Archer made his landing and walked over to the soldiers, "What is going on here?"

 

" _We're sorry, Guardian,_ " One said, " _We were going to leave for our usual duties and... Well, we had to delay._ "

 

"Hmph, delays shouldn't be an excuse for anything. What's stopping all of you?"

 

" _We have sensed something in the Cradle that should've not been here. We attempted to warn the Tree, but we were too late to stop him._ "

 

Wind Archer felt his stomach drop. "Is he hurt? Cursed?" 

 

" _... Sort of,_ " The One soldier said, beckoning Archer to go through the crowd, " _The magical essence from the magic that was used felt familiar. It leaves a scent of poisonous scarlet... Pomegranate syrup. This is the work of Her._ " Archer was guided to another soldier who seemed to cradle something in its arms. One whispered to the soldier (Two), said soldier turned around to meet eyes with him. 

 

Two's eyes widen, " _Oh nooo- I-I mean, greetings, our Guardian. Apologies for the hold-up, something bad happened._ " Two tries to give a bow.

 

"I've been notified that a curse has been cast," Wind Archer responds, "Where is the Millennial Tree?"

 

" _Right here..._ "

 

Two lifted a piece of cloth from whatever it was holding. Archer's eyes widen in shock, "W-What in the..."

 

He saw as the two yellow-green eyes open. The Tree still had his long hair and marking on his head. And yet he looked younger. So _much_ younger than what could be imagined.

 

"What happened to him?!"

 

" _I-I'm not sure! H-He... He's kind of... A baby now...?_ "

 

The little Tree cooed in interest, both of his little hands rise up and attempt to reach for Archer's shiny Emerald Heart. "Oh god... My Tree! You're... Incredibly small and adorable... This is awful."

 

One watches how the baby Tree reacts to when Archer pulled away. The small Tree acted up before wailing out, " _Guardian, I think the Tree wants you._ " Two was about to give the Tree over to Wind Archer, with Archer recoiling back.

 

"Oh, no no no! Don't give him to me!"

 

The Tree kept crying in distress, Two and One talk among each other, with One taking the baby in its arms, trying to make faces to get the baby to laugh. It didn't work because the shadows covered One's face completely.

 

Finally fed up with the crying, Archer finally told the soldiers to hand the baby Tree over. He was so afraid of dropping the baby at first, but when he finally had him in his arms, it was like on instinct he knew how to hold the baby. The Tree murmured in excitement of being with Archer, he brought his hands up to touch the man's face.

 

Archer sighed, letting the small creature in his arms touch all over his face, "You're so small and frail... And cute. I need to call Pomegranate, immediately."


	2. ☒ I Want To See It Grow Up Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave the City of The Millennial Tree. Where they go, no one knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda slow I'll get to the point when I actually know how to storytell.

One was sent to find Pomegranate. Thankfully she was not too far. Just at the Altar of Starlight. But boy, she was not happy to be fetched, so Archer made his way over to her with the baby.

 

She yelled from the stone ground she stood on, "Come hither, Guardian of the Millennial Tree!"

 

His bare feet hit the cold ground, but he couldn't keep his mind on that. Pomegranate was seething with annoyance, this was quick to change when she saw how distressed he looked with some kind of sling on his body that seemed to carry something.

 

"G-Goodness. Are you alright, Archer? What do you have there?"

 

"The Millennial Tree..."

 

"What?!" She screamed, surprising the Tree so much he started to cry on Wind Archer's chest. Archer quickly shushed the child, patting the Tree's back and slightly moving back and forth to calm him down. In confusion, Pomegranate walked closer to Archer and looked at the baby. She covered her mouth to silence her shock at first. "Oh dear," She whispered, her dainty fingers barely touched the small stubs where the Tree's horns should have been, "He's so small...! Did... Master do this?"

 

"Yes, the soldier had come to the conclusion."

 

"Hmm," Pomegranate looked over to the soldier, "Excuse me, ma'am or sir, did you happen to see her? Any sight of her at all on the scene?"

 

" _Not that I know of, miss._ "

 

"Hmph. It appears that I will have to call her via reflection... If you don't want to be corrupted once again, I'd advise you step away with the Tree. Take your soldier with you, I will call you all back when I am done."

 

* * *

 

They settled on the stone stairs. The Tree started spitting up, Archer almost gagged in disgust but quickly cleaned him up with a cloth provided by One.

 

" _What is the matter, Guardian? You seemed troubled._ "

 

"I hate that reckless woman."

 

" _The Enchantress?_ " One tilted its head, " _Well, in a way, everyone hates her-_ "

 

"No, not because of her reign of terror on cookie kind... However, it does add to my distaste." Archer gave the Tree the cloth so he can play with it, "He loved her. He made her promise to stop with her immature ways, and yet this is what she pulls? She said she wanted to be better, for the sake of her own and the ones she knew. Does she even care? Is she even trying?"

 

" _... I don't know. I'm not her. And I'm not sure she's worth defending._ "

 

"Hmmh... I just hope I can get this resolved as soon as possible. I'm not sure if I can juggle my duties and taking care of him."

 

" _Does he have teeth?_ "

 

"I'm not sure, let me j-" Wind Archer was ready to poke a finger in the baby's mouth, One halted him.

 

" _Hold it. No, Guardian, you cannot just probe his mouth with dirty hands._ "

 

"Oh, I suppose not. How am I supposed to check?"

 

One pauses in thought, "Well, maybe-"

 

"-Alright, I am here," Pomegranate announced, quickly putting her mirror into her sleeves, "I have notified her of her deed. And I am told that this was an accident."

 

Archer mumbles under his breath, "That's what she always says."

 

"Don't be like that, it's different this time. She was supposed to cast a spell that overgrows his horns. Guess that she, unfortunately, messed up."

 

"H... How do you 'accidentally' mix up your dark magic with two very different things?"

 

She sat down next to him, pulling out a clean pacifier from her sleeves and carefully put it in the Tree's mouth, "Obviously you don't understand how magic works. Dark magic at that." Archer looked at Pome in disbelief, "Such eyes you have."

 

"Is your master going to do _anything_ about this?"

 

"She will," Pomegranate nods, "But with perfect magic takes time. We will have to wait a while, so you must take care of him for the time being." She was already going a step ahead of Archer, getting up and walking over to her boat. She calls out for them. One told them to go ahead, that it couldn't be anywhere else but the almost-abandoned city. 

 

"When I come back, I better see you alive, soldier."

 

" _Don't worry, Guardian. I will be fine._ "

 

* * *

 

Pomegranate took a turn for taking care of the Tree, letting him play with the piece of cloth for a bit. The Tree looks up at the winged man, he was mesmerized by the way the wings flapped while the boat was steered. "Sorry for not asking sooner but uhh... Pomegranate, can you help m-"

 

"Of course, Archer, since you apologized so nicely." Pomegranate answered, catching the Tree's pacifier when he dropped it, "Calm, calm, little sapling," She whispered to the Tree, "Pomey is here. Now, Archer, do you have some kind of plan? Do you have anywhere to stay at all?"

 

"I just got him, do you think I automatically know what to do?"

 

"So, that's a no. I don't think he will be very safe in the city due to all the water and land gaps... Maybe you should tell the others, they can lend a helping hand." 

 

Archer sighs. How embarrassing. But he really doesn't have any other choice, does he? Day one of parenthood and he already wants to die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Spirit and Fig are coming, hold your horses.


	3. Pink is the color of my distaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this existed but I finished it up during summer school lunch breaks.

"Let us leave the boat here. It'll be someone else's turn to use it."

 

It's dark out. Wind Archer helps Pomegranate and the Tree out of the floating boat. He takes out his bow and arrow, "Alright, so, I'm hoping to make our way to the City of Wizards. Moonlight might know something that could help us. And if not, well, I hope she doesn't mind that we stay awhile."

 

"Marvelous planning." She remarked sarcastically.

 

"Well, I'm out of options."

 

The Tree seemed to have fallen asleep, which made the trip through the forest relatively quiet. Wind Archer looks behind his back every minute he got to ensure the two cookies were safe and sound. "How's the Millennial Tree doing?"

 

"Asleep still," Pomegranate answered in her soft voice, "He might be hungry when he wakes up."

 

"... He doesn't eat." He doesn't even sleep either... Or at least, not anymore.

 

"No? Don't give me lies."

 

He cringes. This discussion was always weird. How do you explain how something works when it doesn't make much sense? Wind Archer lowers his weapon, seeing as there's nothing of a threat so far, "He... Well. He doesn't have to eat. But he does anyway? I'm sure he doesn't get hungry, but I guess we'll have to find out soon..." He pushes a big branch and watches Pomegranate walk pass before rushing back to her. This time, he stays close by her side. They walk more.

 

Pomegranate sighs, "How are _you_ , Archer?"

 

"How am I? Busy, actually."

 

"How are you with your duties? Your breaks. Your resting. Have you done anything else other than the usual of ridding the unwelcomed entities?"

 

"I..." His voice drifts off. Whoops.

 

"You should really take better care of yourself, Archer. Without, at the very most, an hour of time for yourself, you might drop dead somewhere. Nobody really wants that."

 

"I know, it's just that i have a hard time trying to do that when I have all these problems that need to be solved. And now I have an even bigger problem with the Tree now, I can't rest-"

 

Snap.

 

His bow was lifted,"Who goes there?!" He yells, his heart racing and feathered ears perked up from the sudden burst of adrenaline.

 

Snap. Snap! SNAP. SNAP!

 

"Pomegranate, stay behind me." Wind orders. She didn't need to be told twice, holding the baby close to her as she watched her surroundings with quick eyes.

 

"Whoever you are, do not cause harm to us! We wish to go by peacefully-"

 

"Hihi!" A joyful voice chortles within the bushes and bramble. Wind lowers his weapon all the way.

 

"Jeeze Fig, you scared the living hell out of us!"

 

"Doot-doot!" Four hooves skipped out of the dark bushes and brambles. That familiar pinkish hued skin and helmet confirmed Wind's suspicions, it really was Fig. "What're ya lot doin' out 'ere in the for'st? It's pr'tty dark, don'tcha think, lil Windy?"

 

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you out during these hours?"

 

"Hey! I ask'd first! Answ'r me first!"

 

Wind rolls his eyes, "We're on our way to the City of Wizards."

 

"Hihi! What f'r? Is the big ol' Tree mist'r there?"

 

"No," Pomegranate answers for Wind, "He's right here and we must go to Moonlight for shelter."

 

Fig tilted their head, "What'cha mean the ol' Tree's 'ere? I don' see 'em-" They were cut off by the baby's loud squealing, the sound puts stars in the four-legged friend's eyes, "Oh my! Miss Pom'y, have ya just givin' childr'n? Who'sth the daddy?"

 

"Huh? N-No! This is the Millennial Tree!" She walks over to Fig, those amber eyes twinkled at the sight of Fig, his tiny hand reach out to try and touch the fluffy pink hair that poked out of Fig's helmet. They paused in silence.

 

"I see. But what happen'd?"

 

"My master had attempted to pull a prank on him. It didn't go as she expect."

 

"An you wanna goto the moon lady? F'r what?"

 

"Shelter... It's not safe in the city for him."

 

The baby Tree touched the centaur's face, cooing happily as Fig kept talking, "Doot-doot! Lil' Tree is a cutie! Lemme help ya mist'r Wind, I know the way!"

 

"No!" Wind objects, "I can find it myself."  
  


"Really? Ya goin' the wrong way right now!"

 

Pomegranate chuckles, "I thought I was the only one that noticed."

 

"What?! I was going the wrong way and you didn't bother to tell me?" Pome shrugs.

 

"Hihi! So, can I come?"

 

Wind thinks, he can't stand Fig, but he also doesn't really know the correct directions to the city. Plus Pomegranate will have to be forced to walk a lot... And frankly, he'd prefer her to be able to rest.

 

"Fine, under one condition. No telling tales. I've heard them all."

 

"What?! Are my tales gettin' borin'...?" Their ears drooped a bit before perking back up, "Aw, well! Nothin' I wouldn't do fer the lil Tree! Jump on my back, missy, we'll go in a jiffy! Hihi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I came up with this at like, 1:50 in the morning, I hope it's okay.


End file.
